While You Were Undercover
by missjulseyb
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Non-angsty happy hopeful Skyeward prompt - Skye finds out she's pregnant while Ward is on a mission and has to figure out how to tell him when he gets back. One-Shot. Not super long, but hopefully super cute.


**While You Were Undercover**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt from anon: Non-angsty happy hopeful Skyeward prompt - Skye finds out she's pregnant while Ward is on a mission and has to figure out how to tell him when he gets back. **

**Note: So I totally got this prompt from anon I don't even know how long ago and I just saw it. I am sooo sorry for that! But I still decided to try to deliver. Hopefully you guys enjoy and don't hate me too much for taking forever and a day to get it done! It was a good prompt so I couldn't just let it sit (even if the story turned out a little shorter than I planned)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are from AOS and have just ruined my life and this is my way of coping. The story is actually my idea though so that's pretty cool!**

They weren't together. Well, they weren't _technically together_ together. They had both admitted that they had feelings for one another after she woke up from being shot and they had both fooled around a few times since then. But never had the words "I love you" or "I want to be with you" left either of their lips. Even without Skye and Ward acknowledging it, everyone else on the bus had insisted among themselves that the two of them were together. They were constantly near each other and the science twins might have seen one of them leaving the other's bunk early in the morning.

Grant was assigned to a Level 7 mission almost eight months after Skye was shot. Neither of them would admit it, but they were sad they were going to be apart for the few months that it would take to complete the mission. Ward had been constantly by her side since the shooting, entertaining her when she was in her hospital room recovering and then training her once Jemma cleared her for it. It made it even worse that Skye was sick with the flu as he was leaving to go on the mission. He had asked Coulson to postpone the mission so he wouldn't have to go while she was sick. "I'm sorry Agent Ward, but it tooks months to plan the mission. This is our only window of opportunity. I'm sure Jemma will be able to take perfect care of Skye." Ward walked into Skye's bunk to find her hunched over a bucket dry heaving. He called for Jemma and pushed Skye's hair out of the way. Jemma pushed him out of the way as she barged into the room and with that, Ward was sent off to his "Top Secret Super Spy Mission" as Skye had called it. "Be safe!" was what Skye had yelled in between heaves as Ward walked off the bus and into the unknown.

Ward was gone for two weeks when Jemma asked Skye if she could take a blood test to check her white blood cells since she hadn't stopped getting sick and ultimately discovered that Skye was pregnant. They figured that Skye had actually had morning sickness when they thought she had the flu as Ward was leaving for his mission. Ward was the only one that Skye had been with since she got shot. She knew he was the father. After a very long conversation with Jemma, the two women walked into Coulson's office to explain the situation. He wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy (but honestly the girls figured it was because it was Skye that was pregnant and Ward that did it), but he insisted that there were no rules against it and she could stay with the team on the bus. "No fieldwork Skye, but you can help us hack from here."

After the inital shock wore off all the occupants of the bus became excited about the new arrival. An ultrasound from Jemma showed that Skye was having a boy and then everything exploded blue in the bus. Jemma knitted blue baby blankets, Fitz made a little blue robot toy, Phil always wore blue ties, and even May was spotted once or twice with blue paint on her hands. Skye was anxious to be a mother and scared at Ward's reaction. She knew that neither of them had the greatest childhood, but with the team around she felt better. An ultrasound hung proudly next to AC's desk and the time soon came for Ward to return to the bus from his mission.

Five months after he left for his mission Ward returned to the bus with only Skye standing at the cargo hold waiting for him. She was wearing a flowing baby blue sundress and stood with something in her hands. Grant sucked in a breath. She was glowing and radiant and he realised in that moment how much he really cared about her. He reached out to pull her in for a hug and she gently stopped him.  
"Wait. I have something I have to tell you and if I don't do it now then I'll chicken out. I got some news while you were on your mission. It's kind of big news... and I don't know how you'll react..."  
Grant stepped towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Skye, you're rambling. It's okay, though. You can tell me anything. You know that. I missed you so much, Skye and I'm sorry for not being there for whatever it was you found out. But I'm here now."  
She took a deep breath and handed him what she was holding in her hands. His eyes grew large as he looked down at the ultrasound. He then looked up into her shimmering eyes and then back down to the ultrasound. "Is this..."  
"It's a boy. Our son." She shyly looked down at the ground, unsure of what his reaction would be.  
"I love you."  
"I'm sorry what? Being pregnant must be affecting my hearing."  
"I love you, Skye; and this baby. I love him too. I don't even know him yet and I love him. Sure he wasn't planned, but we'll be okay. I'll protect you both with everything I have."  
"I love you too, Robot." With that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. His heart jumped as she pressed up against him and he could feel the swell of the baby. He bent down on his knees and pressed his hands to her stomach. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her stomach and whispered to it. The baby kicked in response and his eyes widened for the second time today as he looked up at Skye and locked eyes with her. "I guess he knows who his dad is" she whispered as he got up off of the ground and chuckled before picking her up and carrying her to his bunk to lie down and make up for lost months while he was on the mission.


End file.
